J'Karra Sept
The J'Karra Sept is the technological and academic forefront of a new Tau special objectives effort. The sept's most fundamental goal is to obtain and adapt all technology that they can get their hands on. History The J'karran Sept was founded by the venerable Ethereal Kro'Manus when he led the crusade against the Orks infesting the Sector. Nearing the end of the war, known as the Calm-Storm War, the Orks attempted an assassination on the Ethereals life, however was saved by a group of Ethereals known as the Council of Light. Kro'Manus was mortally wounded, and gave the governing power to this council, which has ruled it ever since. For a long time the J'karran sector was relatively peaceful, while the Sept world of Shen'Lyr fought whatever conflicts did rise. During this peace, J'karra investigated it's capital city's unique resource, known as Xux Crystals, which proved to be valuable for infrastructure. They also sent off a powerful new space craft far away to the Human planet Thermecia, in an attempt to convert the planet, and learn of the Imperium's technologies. J'karras first major conflict arose on an seemingly barren planet to the south, when an outpost woke the Necrons that lashed out in violence. Their reanimation protocols were technologies that boggled J'karran scientists, and this edge pushed the T'au off the outpost planet, forcing a regroup on a nearby world. This conflict was eventually won by the J'karran sub-commander Krinar, and eventually the two factions formed an alliance, the T'au seeking aid against the newly arrived threat to the north, a vendetta war in retaliation to the conversion of Thermecia. The Alliance, however, was shortly lived, as the Sarkeht Dynasty believed the J'karra were to betray them early on. This action has caused the J'karran's to have a strong hatred and low view of Necrons, believing them to be violent, and untrustworthy. The Fire caste was to then treat them with complete suspicion, and without negotiation. This outlook was further cemented by the transmission that the Necrons sent to the J'karran capital, where the Sarkeht overlord broadcasted threats of complete annihilation of the J'karran cities and way of life. This has burned a fiery passion for war against the Sarkeht Dynasty from the lowest Fire Warrior to the most respected Commanders, and is commonly used as a tool to unite the Castes. J'karra is currently battling Belladonna's fleets in the Kuris sector to the north. Military J'karra avoids outright war at all costs, as it's military is considerably smaller than most septs. J'karra relies heavily on it's neighbor sept of Shen'lyr's Fire Caste, as well as alien mercinaries, to fight it's battles. J'karra's lack of military however is compensated for having one of the most incredible technological outputs in the T'au Empire, as well as highly skilled Water Caste diplomats capable of either turning foes into allies, or psychologically manipulating the enemies military into a highly vulnerable position to be annihilated. J'karra, more than most septs, places very high value on it's individual Fire Caste members, believing that talent is a virtue that must be nurtured, as such much of J'karra culture has sought out to venerate great individuals, such as the Golden Tiger, Aun'Du'a, and it's current great hero Commander Law. Although it is widely accepted among almost all of T'au culture, J'karra fosters a notable number of high ranking Xenos, such as Shas'el Cybaris. Notable Characters Commander Shas'o J'Karra Ri'ao Tol'or'es (aka Law) - She is one of the most prolific Commanders to serve J'karra. She is known for her ability to understand and manipulate her opponents. She often works closely with Water Caste members during campaigns. Commander Shas'O Shen'Lyr Os'kei (aka Flamestorm) - Soul-bond partner of Ri'ao, the two fought together on Thurmecia, as he was also Ri'ao's second in command. Commander Flamestorm has been noted as being active during the current retaliation against Belladonna's fleet, although it was beleived he died some time during Ri'ao's frozen animation.